I'm just missing you
by helookslikearedvine
Summary: Blaine goes to London for a family trip during Spring Break and we see what being apart does to them as well as them being reunited. Enjoy.
1. Chocolate fingers & Refrigerator magnets

A/N – So here's a little pointless fic which was prompted by my fraaaaand cause I'm a uni student and incapable of going to sleep at a normal hour and was BORED. There is a second chapter which goes back in time to DURING the time they spend apart which is the 2nd chapter to this story (: Enjoy.  
>Disclaimer – Not mine.<p>

* * *

><p>Cadburys Chocolate fingers. They were Kurt's favourite chocolate, confectionary sweets. The biscuit inside was crunchy and tasty, but the chocolate melted in his mouth lusciously. It wasn't the same as American chocolate; it never was. Why was it that Britain made the best chocolate and sugary goodies? He always wondered this when he was forced to buy them from a British seller on either Amazon or E-bay every so often when his cravings would get too much to tolerate.<p>

Everyone who knew Kurt was aware of this obsession he had with Cadburys chocolate fingers.

* * *

><p>Spring break held yet another family tradition for Blaine's family. His parents were obsessed with filling him and his brother with as many different cultural experiences as possible, taking them both across the world. That was how Blaine found himself in London in the Spring Break of 2012.<p>

"Blaine?" A content sigh came from the other side of the line in reply.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine answered with a smile evident in his voice.

"Oh God, it is so good to hear from you. I swear I'm going crazy without you here." Blaine could almost hear Kurt's eyes rolling as he spoke but could only imagine the New Directions' antics while he was gone which were driving his boyfriend insane.

"I'm going crazy without you too," Blaine said. "But I'm only gone for another three days. I'll be back before you know it, and you can tell me all about your Spring Break. These phone calls just don't cut it, do they?" Blaine sighed again; only, this time it wasn't content. It was disheartened. This trip was merely the beginning in the long distance phone calls the couple would be having.

"No. You're right, they don't. I miss your face, and your bowties." Although the couple could easily speak for hours, the pay-phone Blaine was using was sucking up his English money faster than he could get any words out.

They listened to each other breathing for another few seconds, or it could have been minutes.

"Listen, Kurt. I haven't got much time left on this darn payphone. I just needed to hear your voice. And let you know that I miss you, and can't wait to see you. I won't be able to call for a couple of days because we're going off the radar to the British countryside or something like that, you know, family bonding and all." Blaine snorted down the phone line, making Kurt giggle as he could imagine Blaine's disdain at having to walk rolling hills with his father. "I've gotten you something, though, a gift which can only be bought in the United Kingdom. You're going to love it, and I can't wait to give it to you."

"Blaine, you know I said there was no need to get me anything. The stereotypical tourist pictures of all the London landmarks including one of the West End, and a fridge magnet of Big Ben are all I need to keep me happy." He shook his head.

"It isn't anything big. I just know how much you're going to love it."

"Okay. I suppose I'll have to tolerate your spoiling me, then. Only if you insist I'll love it." Kurt smirked as he wracked his brain as to what it could be.

"I do insist," Blaine said triumphantly. "Oh, Gosh. I have 30 seconds left. Okay. I love you, and I'll call you in a couple of days, okay? Look after yourse-"

"Blaine, you're the one going climbing mountains and such, and you tell _me _to look after myself?" asked Kurt incredulously.

"Yes. I suppose I am. I don't want you to fall into a coma from straining your brain too much thinking of what my gift might be," Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's ridiculous idea of humour. "Right. I have to go." Blaine mumbled something to whoever was stood next to him on his side of the phone. "I love you Kurt. I'll see you soon. Bye"

"I love you too. Have fun, and don't miss me too much. Be careful and I can't wa-"

The call cut off just before Kurt could finish his sentence but it didn't stop Blaine's face from being plastered with a smile when he returned to his family.

* * *

><p>When Blaine returned to his home in Ohio, it took him promptly half an hour to get showered, changed and be on his way to Kurt's with his gifts in tow. Once Blaine reached Kurt's house and they had been re-familiarised themselves with each other sufficiently, Blaine sat Kurt down to share his gifts.<p>

"Okay. So I bought you my camera so you could look at all of my pictures. We can look at those later," he said as he set the digital camera off to his side. "Here is a refrigerator magnet with Big Ben on it, as you requested."

He passed Kurt the magnet who feigned surprise upon seeing it.

"Okay. Here goes, here's your surprise. I know you're going to just love it. Okay. Go ahead and open it."

Blaine handed Kurt the neatly wrapped rectangular shaped box he was holding. Kurt looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes, questioning whether he was allowed to open it. Blaine nodded, confirming that Kurt could go ahead with ripping the bright wrapping paper to shreds. Exactly two seconds after Kurt opened his gift a shrill scream filled the air. Kurt gaped at his gift with wide eyes and flailed his arms about in excitement before latching on to the boy in front of him, bringing him in for a tight hug. He started babbling about how much of an amazing boyfriend Blaine was.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod- Blaine, thank you so much! Oh my god this packet is so huge! And look at all these different types. White chocolate ones, white _and _milk chocolate ones, Blaine you have no idea how happy I am right now. I've got you back and you brought me my favourite snack ever. Seriously you're the best boyfriend I could ev-" Kurt abruptly shut up as Blaine latched onto his lips with his, successfully shutting his boyfriend's babbling up before he ran out of breath or even worse, ruined his voice.

Blaine pulled away and leaned his forehead against Kurt's before whispering lightly.

"You're welcome. But you have to share."

"Only if you're lucky." Kurt said before once again placing his lips against Blaine's, capturing some of the kissed they missed while Blaine was away experiencing the world.


	2. I'm just missing you

a/n – Here, have some angst follow up to chocolate fingers & fridge magnets. I don't know if Kurt's actually in character here but oh well man, I wanted to write it. Constructive criticism is accepted ahah Thanks for reading.  
>Disclaimer –Obvs not mine.<p>

* * *

><p>Why, why, why. Why were Blaine's parents so insistent on family bonding? Of course Kurt couldn't talk, really, as his family sat down for Friday night dinner every week. However, they only lasted a few hours. A 5 day trip to England was much longer. It was for just as long as it said on the tin, five days.<p>

Five whole days without Blaine present. Five days for Kurt to work in his father's garage and on his next play. Five whole days for Kurt to figure out the math of how many hours they'd been apart for. And most of all, five whole days they couldn't _afford_ to spend apart considering the quickly approaching date of his departure for college.

He knew he was only a NYADA finalist, but he knew in his heart he would be going to New York. He had to be. They had been apart before while attending different High Schools, and although they had gotten through it with their relationship remaining strong, it was tough. Keeping up with school work and also with each other was hard work and they could rarely ever get it right. This was looming over Kurt as he sat alone at the Lima Bean on the fourth day of Blaine's English gallivanting.

"Hey, Kurt. What are you doing here alone?" Kurt's head jerked towards the person calling his name, only to be met with someone he hadn't expected to see in Lima for a while. Dave Karofsky. "Mind if I join you?"

Kurt's demeanour perked up slightly from having someone to keep him company.

"So, what brings you here to the Lima Bean today?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I was looking for you actually," Dave's head lowered as if he was embarrassed from admitting this. "I didn't want to come to your house in case Finn was there or something, so I figured you'd probably come here to grab a coffee with Blaine at some point. Where is he, by the way?" Dave looked around the coffee shop in search of the shorter boy.

"He's gone away for a few days with his family." Kurt said, eyebrows furrowing as he thought of Blaine on the other side of the world almost. Karofsky noted the look in Kurt's eyes as he mentioned Blaine, making a mental note to ask him about it once he'd said all that he had to say.

"Oh, okay. Well. I came here to say thanks." Kurt's eyebrows rose. "I know how hard it must be for you to have forgiven me for all the time I harassed you and bullied you, threatened you and practically made your life a living hell..." Kurt nodded with a questioning look in his eyes as if to ask if there was more Karofsky wished to drag back up."Er – Yeah. I just wanted to say thanks for sticking by me these past couple of weeks. I understand _now_ that the way I treated you was completely out of order. When I was faced with the kind of abuse you faced, I ran. I couldn't deal with it and I came close to ending it all. It makes me realise how strong you are, Kurt, and admire you even more. For you to stand here today, supporting me through my choices despite how stupid they were, I really appreciate it."

Kurt nodded. What could he say, really? In all honesty, Karofsky was showing his appreciation for what Kurt deemed as the right thing to do. What kind of person would Kurt be if he hadn't gone to support Karofsky at the hospital, or damn even if he hadn't supported him once he realised he was gay?

"You're welcome Dave. Honestly? I'm just doing the right thing. For one, you're my friend and seeing a friend suffer is just not something I can't do. And secondly, I know exactly how you feel. I've been in your shoes, and of course I feel some kind of resentment for the way you used to treat me but I've forgiven you because I understand why and the reasons behind it."

Kurt looked at Dave in earnest as Dave smiled back at him. Their relationship had really improved in the past year; going from being thrown into lockers to supporting the perpetrator was never something Kurt saw for his future, but sometimes, things change. He never thought he'd be in love at seventeen, either, but here he was.

Kurt's mind quickly went back to Blaine. He was never far from Kurt's immediate thoughts. Blaine was his life, his reason for being at that moment. Despite how cheesy it was, Blaine and he were almost one entity. Two halves of a whole, a rarity in teenagers.

Karofsky saw that frown once again, bringing his mind back to how he had intended on questioning his pained look.

"What's up? You don't look to happy at the minute, Hummel." Dave crooked his eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm okay. Just... Missing Blaine, I suppose. I feel awkward talking about this with you, in all honesty, considering what happened at Valentine's day. I just..." Dave shook his head.

"No, Kurt, seriously. We're friends, right?" Kurt nodded. "Well, then I'm here for you to talk to when you need me, too." Kurt nodded again, casting his eyes down towards the table as he spoke.

"Well. He's off on vacation with his family. It's only a five day break, but it got me thinking and once I start thinking I can't stop. Damn him for being a junior, but I'm going to college next year – either NYADA or one closer to home, but I'm going to be leaving Lima and we're going to be far away from each other for months on end. What if we can't do it?" Kurt's eyes were sparkling by now, many unshed tears blurring his view of the coffee in front of him. "What if the distance is too much and most of all what if we're not one of the minority? What if we're _not _one of those couples that last out of High School? Gosh, I'm sorry. I've never really said this out loud to anyone. It's there, though, the tension and we both know it's coming. We just can't face the possibility of it being the end yet."

Kurt took a deep breath, realising he had hardly been breathing while barrelling off his speech to Dave.

"Kurt, listen," Dave reached out to hold Kurt's hand. "You and Blaine, you're the most perfect couple I've ever seen. You're even more comfortable with each otherthan couples that have been together for decades. You put most of our parents to shame here at Lima. You know each other more than anyone else and seriously, distance is not even a potential problem with the connection you both have." A cheeky smile crossed David's face. "Plus, if you do end up breaking up, it means I'll have more of a chance with you."

"Dav-" Kurt started.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But, seriously Kurt. You don't need to worry about this at all. You and Blaine have the most stable relationship I've ever even seen. If you're that worried about it, you need to speak to Blaine about it because the tension cause by you keeping it from him could cause damage."

Kurt blinked at Dave in surprise. Since when had he gotten so good at giving relationship advice? Seriously. Kurt knew he had gotten around when he was pretending to be single, even being Santana's beard for a short period of time, but since when did that mean he had become the new Ricki Lake?

"You're right, Dave. Since when are you so good at give relationship advice?" Kurt smiled at his friend as his phone buzzed to life on the table in front of him. "Oh, it's Blaine. I have to go, but seriously David, Thank you. You're a really great friend and I'm really glad you came out of this whole situation on the strong side, no pun intended. I'll see you soon."

Kurt rushed off, breathing a quick '_hello_' into the phone as he pressed it to his ear, obviously eager to hear Blaine's voice after a few days of not hearing from him at all.

If Karofsky was ever half as lucky as Kurt and Blaine were in love, it would make him a very happy man.


End file.
